Redemtion
by lemmonpie
Summary: Rickie escaped the hospital and now he moved on, he graduated and enrolled in College down in CA. Follow him as life gives him a chance to redeem himself. Rickie/OC. Series of Oneshots. R&R. Enjoy!


_**Disclaimer: I do not own any Deadgirl characters or plot, never the less; I own this continuation oneshot, my imagination and my need to get Rickie a happier ending.**_

_**AN: I loved the movie and the whole plot but I was left with the feeling that Rickie was in fact a goo**__**d guy and deserved a new chance that will come as a series of oneshot.**_

_**Redemption Part 1**_

It was early on Saturday morning when Rickie stirred awake on his bed at his college dorm room.

He had dreamt about the last time he saw Joann and his friends. He had kissed Joann's forehead after telling her that he loved her and had left her on the asylum stairs, to die there along with JT and Wheeler. He couldn't accept JT's proposition of biting her in order to make her his own Deadgirl. After he left the asylum, he had gone home, taking a shower and trying to wash away the blood and chaos from his skin.

Two days later, police entered the asylum, looking for Joann, whose parents had filled up a missing person report. They found her, JT and Wheeler all dead with strong sings of struggle and violence. The police asked for witnesses and the manager for the gas station came forward, explaining to the officers that Joann had gotten into JT's car with Wheeler. The police investigated, leading to the conclusion that the whole thing was a kidnap gone wrong, that Joann had tried to escape and in the confusion they had all ended up dead by stabbing. The officers assumed that JT was bitten by Joann in an attempt to run.

Rickie was interrogated but he explained to the officers that JT and he had started to grow apart because of JT's increasing violent behavior so JT had recruited Wheeler to help him out. The police believed him, he was a good kid after all, the though exterior didn't match with his shy, quiet and more caring personality.

The next six months after the funerals went fast, Rickie directed all of his attention to school and to his part time job as a bus boy on a little dinner across the street from school. He started to work there to save up money for college and having a job also meant to be more qualified for a student loan. It was clear in his mind, no matter how; he had to get away from that town and all the ghosts that haunted him.

Rickie graduated from High School and, having a student loan with his name, he hopped into a bus and moved down to California. He had enrolled at the San Francisco State University; with a room assigned he was to share with his roommate in a co-ed building. He had entered the Creative Arts Department. Maybe this time life was going to be good to him.

A year had gone by after the Deadgirl disaster and he had managed to move on, graduating and moving away for college.

Rickie got out of bed, looking at his roommate's bed, it was empty and it seemed that Tom had never returned to their room after the party the night before.

Tom was in the Dramatic Arts Department, he was friendly and loved to party. He and Rickie had immediately clicked when they met, Rickie liked to be able to get along with somebody like Tom, all nice, outgoing and sociable. He had a great talent for the drama productions he was always studying for and playing different roles, but his more recognized talent was to pick up girls. He had actually tried to arrange Rickie in several dates in the last four months they had lived together, but Rickie had always declined them as nicely as he could. He didn't want to be rejected by another girl; Joann's yeas of rejection had left a bit of a scar on him.

Rickie took his blue toiletry bag from his desk and headed to the co-ed bathroom on his side of the floor. He was just wearing some loose gray sleep pants and an orange t-shirt, he had his black flip flops on and he dragged them across the hall to the bathroom. His toiletry bag had very little things, his toothbrush and toothpaste, shaving foam, aftershave and stuff like that. Nothing like some of his more surfer classmates, their bags were brimming with sun blocks, lotions and all kinds of things.

He walked into the bathroom, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He washed his face and started brushing his teeth when he finally noticed he wasn't alone.

He washed his face again in time to see a girl standing next to him. She looked about his same age, slightly short but thin; not too thin, though, she just had a small frame and a not so small chest. She had long, smooth, light blonde hair with several strands colored bright pink, pale skin with slightly blushed cheeks, hazel brown eyes and full lips. Her nails were painted a bright orange and she was wearing a fuchsia leopard printed sleep short, a black long sleeved tee and silver flip flops.

"Morning!" she smiled.

"Goo-good morning" he stammered "I'm sorry, I didn't notice you were here"

"It's fine, don't worry" she said "my next door neighbor has a loud _friend _over and I just wanted to escape!" she laughed.

"Oh, well, my roommate never came back from the party last night" he shrugged "I guess most people got some fun last night"

"I didn't!" she laughed.

"Yeah, me neither" he chuckled.

"My name is Harley" she smiled, offering her hand.

"I'm Rickie" he said, taking her hand and feeling how soft her skin felt. Then he understood why her skin was so smooth, her hair was so shiny and she smelled so sweet, her toiletry bag was overflowing with assorted bottles filled with colorful products with different intents. She noticed Rickie staring at her bag and laughed.

"If this shocks you, you should see my make up case; it's like three times bigger!"

"Impressive" he said, nodding his head.

"Hey, why don't we go get dressed and meet for breakfast?" she smiled.

"Sure" Rickie grinned, accepting meeting up with a girl for the first time.

"Great! Meet me in twenty minutes at my door, ok?" she said "my room is the 307"

"Ok, I'll knock when I get there" he smiled as he saw her walk out.

Rickie grinned, looking at his reflection on the mirror; a girl had just asked him to hang out together, a very pretty girl. He was, for the first time in a long time, happy.

_**What did you guys think? Don't forget to review, please!**_


End file.
